


Saving Bo

by cutesea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Friendship, Medication, Real Life, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesea/pseuds/cutesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebony Shire is the sarcastic, void asshole who has officially given up on life and it's obstacles. Not taking her prescribed medication, and not recieving the correct attention from her family, Bo feels alone. That is until a strange, spontaneous nerd named Luke decides to swoop in and shatter her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Bo

It was a rainy morning when my eyes lazily opened. I gazed out the window, observing how the delicate raindrops fell against the glass, and slid down. I inspected the little details. I realized I was holding my breath when I inhaled deeply, exhaling with the same force. Each moment went by, and my eyes opened properly. 

I expected the day to be happy and blossoming with joy, except it’s depressed and down. And I’m not just speaking about the day anymore. Every morning my eyes would open, I would instantly regret doing so. It hurt. It hurt moving, it hurt sleeping, it hurt opening my damn eyes. It all just hurt.

Normally, I was always one to be excited for school, arriving an hour early and leaving a few hours after. But that was the past – and we’re in the present now.

I was always one to love going to school, although not having many friends. Always the teacher’s pet, receiving showers of certificates year round. But things changed since mom died. As she died, something inside me died, too. Things had just gotten even worse once my dad fell in love - which I had no problem with whatsoever - but she lived on the other side of the country. I have never moved homes, or even school. I enjoyed everything the same.

Eventually, we had to move, because, hell, I would have had to stay with my psycho-bitch grandmother, which was a no from me. I left everything behind except my clothes, a few of my favorite items, my dog, my siblings, and myself. What was left of myself, at least.

“Ebony.” Dad forced into my bedroom. Lucky for me; the one with the crappiest lock. “You have to go to school.” I didn’t answer his question, only grunted. “Listen, Ebs. I don’t know what’s going on, but you have to get out of bed.”

“No, I don’t.” I whined, my voice barely noticeable, almost as if I hadn’t spoken for days. Which was true.

“Yes, Ebs. You have to go to school.” He yanked the sheets away from my body, a wave of cold air hitting my body, creating goose bumps on my skin. I turned by body sideways, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, or what’s wrong. But you can talk to me, you know? I’m still your dad, and you’re still my daughter.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” I croaked, “I’m just tired.”

“Well off to the shower, you go.” He pulled on my arm, “Come on, Ebs. I have to go to work. I don’t have time for this.”

“Of course you don’t.” I rolled my eyes to myself, shifting in my comfortable spot.

“You’re getting out of that bed, into that shower, and out that door. Or do I have to drag you?” I grunted before he can yell any further, my eardrums near bursting. I slid off the bed, waving a hand at him, motioning him to piss off. “I hope I’m not expecting another call from school.” He fixed his stupid, gay tie. “I love you.” He blew me a kiss before practically running out the door.

I sighed, enjoying the silence for a few moments before pulling on basic clothing – which I doubt even matched, but I couldn’t care less at the moment.

 

***

The cold air nipped on my skin, the snowflakes melting once made contact with skin. The winter was gorgeous. But even with its gorgeous and stunning features, it comes with its second face. It’s evil side. It’s beautiful, sheet of white physique, and then there are the dangers. Like how most people slip on ice and die. A winter tragedy.

My thoughts were interrupted when hell came into vision. Little demons scattered everywhere, either studying or playing some shit sport. I rolled my eyes, such stereotypes. “Ebony!” A familiar voice said from a few feet away. A small smile – the only smile on my face since a week – crept up on my features.

“Hi, Vee.” I greeted her with a long hug.

“What happened? You didn’t come to school last week.” Veronica pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, also trying to balance her textbooks in her hands.

“I- uh. I got the flu.” I shrugged my shoulders, pursing my lips together. She didn’t seem very convinced, but decided not to pester me with questions.

“Well I hope you’re better now,” She rubbed my arm, “You need to take a few make up tests.” She pulled out a sheet of paper, exposing the list of tests I’m required to take. I chose on actually taking them, since my grades were already in the depths of hell. This could be good for my grade.

“Thanks, Vee.” I smiled, taking the paper from her hand. Fuck; that’s a shit load of tests. I have lots of studying to do. I sighed, rubbing a hand through my face. Just when I thought school couldn’t get any more stressful, I was proven wrong.

“They are a lot; yes. But look at the bright side!” I glanced at her from the paper, “You’ll get a better grade, you won’t have to go to summer school, and you can get tutored by a hot senior!” She said enthusiastically, while I just listened. I don’t know how she managed to get excellent grades when she’s constantly thinking about men.

“I guess.” I shrugged my shoulders, pulling on my coat, “Jesus, this is the coldest day in January!” I shoved my glove-less hands in my pockets.

“How do you know that? You’ve been hibernating in your room for two weeks!” Veronica exclaimed, letting out a chuckle at the end, “Oh, and did I mention there are new students this semester?”

“No,” I breathed, “Why should I care?”

“Because they are stunning! They look like angels. One of them, Michael, is such a cutie. The other one is super hot, but is so weird- They’re here.” She said in a hushed tone, “Look, look, look.” She gushed while slapping my arm. I winced before turning my head, seeing two stunning boys. “Michael’s the one with the purple hair, isn’t he adorable?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “I guess.” But my eyes were stuck on the blonde one, who stared off at nowhere. He didn’t seem to notice the many people that were staring at him, and didn’t seem to care either. They walked by us, Michael grinning at Veronica. “He smiled at me.” I could tell she was near screaming.

“Jesus, Vee. Since when do you get so caught up on seniors?”

“Since these two came two weeks ago, when you weren’t here.” She emphasized ‘you’. “You have to talk to them.” She nodded.

“I’m not talking to them.” I said blankly before grabbing my textbooks from my locker, slamming it shut with force. I wasn't in the mood to speak or to speak about seniors I don't know.

“Maybe you’ll get tutored by one of them, who knows.” She shrugged her shoulders as she wiggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

“They’re new, I’m sure they wouldn’t voluntarily tutor some dumb-as-hell junior.” I rolled my eyes before stomping to my first class. I didn’t mean to be rude, I was just sad, and tired. So, so tired.

“Why are you tired?” Someone, who wasn’t Veronica, asked. I turned my head to see the boy who walked beside Michael. He was tall, very tall. He had a slight scowl on his face, his backpack over one of his shoulders. He stood patiently, waiting for my answer. His lip ring suited him, making him look even more handsome. “I haven’t seen you in the last two weeks. Why are you tired?” He asked again.

“I’m not tired.” I tried convincing him, but mostly myself. “How would you know, anyways?”

“You see,” He ignored my reply, “I am a very… observant guy. I take my time to notice the smallest of details- still highly important. I know when someone is angry, because their eyebrows are furrowed and their mouth is frowning. I know when someone’s happy, because their eyes brighten and they seem more cheery. The ends of their mouths are curled up, in a little smirk. And I know when people are sad. And that’s what you are.”

“You said I was tired, not sad.” I challenged, and he chuckled.

“You’re tired of being sad.” He stated simply, cracking his fingers. “I get it, really. Feeling that. It’s tough but… what are you going to do about it?” He shrugged his shoulders, “Commit suicide? No, that’s for cowards. Hide in your room for five years? No, that’s for depressed people. And you’re not depressed.”

“How do you know that? You don’t know me.” I crossed my arms over my chest, frowning.

“You’re annoyed.” He chuckled. “You had- have courage. You got out of bed-“

“Dragged out of bed.” I corrected.

“Right. And you actually came to this shithole. That takes a lot of courage. If you were depressed, you wouldn’t have anything to come here. So congratulations, you’re not depressed.” He walked past me.

“What’s your name?” I asked, watching him walk away from me.

“Luke. It’s Luke.” He turned around, grinned at me, and then turned back around.

 

***

The first few classes went by, and I had forgotten what it was like to actually come to school. Not learn; I still haven’t mastered to pay attention with all of these mixtures of different feelings. Mostly thinking about random stuff, some about my dad, some about this shithole, and some about Luke. He wasn’t a weirdo. He was just intelligently strange.

Right now, Veronica was rambling about random stuff that had happened during the last few weeks, and I obviously wasn’t listening, just nodded. “Hey, you know Michael’s friend?” I interrupted her.

“Who? The weirdo?” She asked.

“Yeah, him.” I replied.

“What about him?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Nothing, really. I just talked to him before class.”

“Really? Is his voice deep or gay?” She asked.

“It’s very deep.” I nodded as we tossed our bags in homeroom before walking to the cafeteria.

“What did you guys talk about?” She pays for a bag of chips, opens it, and pops one in her mouth.

“School stuff.” I answered rapidly. I didn’t need her thinking I was sad and depressed now, because I wasn’t. I was tired. I’m just tired. Fuck what that Luke kid said.

“Really?” She laughed, “You? Talking about school stuff? Please tell me how much he paid you.” She joked.

I rolled my eyes, “Ha. Ha. He actually started talking to me and I continued. Then he told me his name and ran off.” I shrugged my shoulders, stealing a chip from Veronica.

“Whose name?” Someone asked behind me, and I tilted my head to meet eyes with familiar blue ones.

“No one’s.” I answered bluntly before turning back to a silent Veronica, hoping he would go away.

“You’re annoyed again.” He chuckled lightly, which made me want to slam my head against the table.

“And you can go away, your friend is waiting for you.” I glanced at Michael, back at Luke, then back at Veronica. I could tell she was internally screaming at me for telling him to piss off, but I couldn’t care less about him.

“Nah.” He sat next to me on the bench, purposely squishing me with his own weight. “He’ll come ‘ere soon.” He shrugged his shoulders, and I rolled my eyes.

“What’s your name?” Veronica asked, breaking the tension. “I’m Veronica.”

“Luke.” He nodded at her before looking at me, “What’s your name?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“So I tell you my name, not once, but twice. You can’t give me yours?” He asked.

“I don’t want to- ouch!” I yelped when Vee kicked me from under the table.

“Ebony! Her name’s Ebony! Call her Ebs!” She exclaimed.

“Ebony; cute.”

“Only friends and family call me Ebs.” I frowned at Vee.

“Fine, then. I’ll call you Bo.” He smiled without exposing his teeth.

“No, you’re not.” Now, I was frowning at both of them.

“I think we can come to an agreement here; I won’t call you Ebs if I can call you Bo.” He grinned again.

I grunted, “Fine.” Before he can answer with a smartass reply, Michael saved the day.

“Hey.” He mumbled, glancing at the spots to sit in before sitting next to Vee, who was probably pissing herself.

“Hi!” She chirped, “I’m Veronica.”

“Michael.” He glanced at me.

“Ebony.” I answered blankly before looking down at my untouched food, pushing it forward. Lately my appetite was nowhere to be found.

“I- um. I’ll be right back.” I speed walked without drawing any unwanted attention towards me.

I’m tired.

I’m so fucking tired.

Can’t I just sleep, and hopefully never wake up?

I stomped into the girls’ restroom, and was lucky enough for it to be empty. I sighed before cupping my hands under the sink water that was flowing, splashing it on my face. No difference. I groaned before wiping my face with my long sleeves. “For fuck’s sake.” I croaked, my voice barely audible.

“Bo, are you okay?” I already knew it was Luke. I tried wiping my eyes unnoticeably, but there was no use since he can see my face reflecting from the damn mirror.

“This is the girls’ bathroom.” I mumbled as I attempted to avoid his gaze.

He sighed, “Okay. I’ll see you later, yeah?” His voice was no longer that smartass, cocky voice. It was soft and full of concern.

I nodded, “Yeah.”

From my view of the mirror, I saw him hesitate before shoving his hands inside his pockets, and walking out the restroom. I was thankful that he respected my privacy for once, but was sort of disappointed. I’ve gotten used to his nosey-as-hell personality already. I took a deep breath, pulled myself together, and walked out that door with the courage I had- according to Luke.

 

***

My soft, delicate fingertips grazed across the edge of my assigned desk, mind elsewhere, as usual. It was more than obvious that it was a massive sacrifice for me to attend school and pretend to actually enjoy it. Enjoying. That was an unusual word in my vocabulary. What do I enjoy? Something that isn’t food, or the internet? Nothing. I enjoy nothing, and I am more than okay with that.

Dad thinks otherwise. For some odd reason, he had come to a conclusion that I was depressed, since all I ever did was read the same book over and over again, and write pointless fiction stories as I'm tucked in my bed sheets and enclosed in my bedroom walls. Dad doesn’t understand that I like it this way. Hell, nobody understands, really. Understanding; another unusual word in my vocabulary. Is it how I barely understand what is said in my textbook? Or how I don't understand how things work? Or maybe how people just don’t understand me? Maybe, it’s all of the above.

“Ebony.” I snapped out of my frequent trance and made eye contact with the Chemistry teacher, whom I loath with my body and soul, “Can you repeat what I just said?” I was near slapping the smug appearance off of her face, but contained myself. I wasn't digging a visit to the principle's office at the moment.

I answered with just a simple shrug of my shoulders, which caused the teacher to roll her eyes to herself. “Sorry.” I mumbled as I fiddled with my orange mechanical pencil, which I will probably loose in the next few hours of school left.

“Do you see the reason why you are not doing well in this class? Or any class in that matter?” The teacher hovered above my small figure, slightly glaring down. “Sit up straight, and open your book. There is work to do.” She glanced towards me one more time before heading back to her desk. Normally, I would be humiliated, but I couldn't care less about what she says. She knows nothing. Nobody does.

I was so caught up on drawing strange things on my notebook to notice that the bell had rung. Thank the lord that is above us, I thought. For me, chemistry was the worst class ever invented by the human race. I think if it's pointless if you don’t want to be a doctor. The only reason I would ever want to be a doctor is to either buy expensive items or to please my dad

I waited a few moments as everyone flooded out of the classroom, heading home. I packed my things and walked to the teacher's desk. "Excuse me?" I asked politely before she looked up.

"Ebony, nice of you to finally join us. What happened?" She fixed her glasses.

"I got the flu, I just wasn't feeling well." I shrugged my shoulders before fiddling my fingers.

"No excuse?" I shook my head, and she sighed. "You have a lot of work to do, Ebony."

"I know. I was wondering if I could have any makeup work that I can bring done by the end of the week?" I offered, praying that she'll accept.

"It is required that all students at high school take all tests, you'll have to get yourself a tutor. Preferably from the school."

"Teach... you know I'm shit at tests. And studying. You know I'm up for fifty essays over one test any day." I begged, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"I know that. You're an excellent student at AP Literature, but this is not literature, this is chemistry. And you're required to learn all of these things for the long run."

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll study myself, unless you can spare some hours for me?" I'd rather learn the material from the actual teachers' point of view than some seniors'

“Ms. Shire, I am very sorry but you need to get tutored in order to actually catch up on all the work. I don’t just teach sophomores and juniors, I have too much work to be able to give you any private lessons.” The math teacher spoke as she put her things in her hideous, leather satchel.

I sighed, “Who’s tutoring me, then?”

“I’ll find someone who’s willing to tutor you. In the mean time, study for classes you can study on your own. Chemistry isn’t the only important class.”

"And I'm shit at all of them!" She scowled at my use of foul words, but chose to ignore it.

“Well you’ll have to try harder than you are now, that’s for sure.” She continued stuffing shit in her bag.

I rolled my eyes, “I asked for help on my studies, not life choices.” I answered, feeling content with myself for once.

“They’ll help you in the long run.” I rolled my eyes at her overused words. I watched as she skimmed over a list of students. “Ah! I have a few honor society seniors here that would most likely be willing to tutor you. You can choose depending on who you feel comfortable with, I suppose.” She took a small post it from her desk and a blue pen, writing what seemed were the names of the students. “Here you go. Now run along, I have to watch detention today.”

I walked out the classroom before examining the paper, mentally crossing out whoever was most definitely not going to tutor me:

 

Amy Winters

Elizabeth Jones

Cameron Stewart

Mason Montgomery

Luke Hemmings

 

Well, Luke Hemmings it is.

It took a few minutes of wandering around to find Luke. He was out in the field, watching the football practice, with a cigarette in his hands. I watched how his prominent jaw moved as he took at long drag, and how it relaxed once he exhaled the smoke. “You know that’s gonna get you killed, right?” I frowned, and he tilted his head to look at me.

“We’re all gonna die, anyways,” He grinned, patting the spot next to him on the top of the bleachers. I sighed before sprinting up the bleachers, plopping down next to him. “You seem upset.” I almost grinned at how he can see right through me.

“I guess.” I picked at my bracelets.

“Does it have to do with this piece of shit?” He held the cigarette in front of us, examining it as if it were some new, unknown object to him.

I shrugged, “Maybe.” I mumbled, and he looked at me. He didn’t answer; instead he glanced at the cigarette, and tossed it aside.

“There,” He tilted his body sideways, facing me. “Gone.”

I gave him a small grin, “Thanks, pal.”

He grinned back, “Now what do you want? You don’t just come to me for any reason.” He chuckled.

“Well you are correct on that. Are you willing to tutor me?” I asked, crossing my fingers in my mind.

“Depends. What class?” He pulled out something from his pocket; gum.

"Gimme some!" I put my hand in front of him as he popped a gum onto my hand, "Thanks, pal. And it's Chemistry.” I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my strong hate for chemistry. It’s no use anyways, since he can read me like a fucking children’s book.

“Good. Because I suck at everything else.” He laughed as he chewed his gum.

“I was actually surprised when I saw your name on that honor’s list, Luke Hemmings.” I said, and meaning it. He didn’t seem like one to have brains. He seemed like one to keep to himself, not caring about anyone or anything. Turns out that’s actually me, and Luke is the opposite.

“Shut up.” He laughed, “Where do we start first, Bo?” I was still getting used to my new nickname, but it wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be. 

“Hm, let’s see.” I said with fake enthusiasm. I pulled my far too heavy textbook from my bag, slamming it onto my lap. “Ah, temperature conversions and kinetic energy.” I pointed a finger at the deadly textbook, right on the first of many materials.

“What the hell? I learned that in 9th grade!” He laughed.

“Well that’s what you get for transferring to a shitty public school in the wonderful United States of America.” I cooed, "You make fantastic choices, Luke Hemmings. Good for you!" I lifted a thumb towards him, my face blank as usual.

“You are literally dripping with sarcasm, Bo.” I rolled my eyes. "Don't people hate you for that?" He chuckled.

"Nah, I'm an asshole but at least I'm slightly funny." I looked at him, smiling without exposing my teeth.

"Slightly funny? Don't flatter yourself, Ebony." 

I frowned, "You called me Ebony."

He smiled in amusement, "Oh, so you like it when I call you Bo?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "I hate that name. Especially from you." I pointed at him before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure." He said, unconvinced. “Anyways, this shit is super easy! Just learn the material and memorize the formulas!”

“There’s like seven formulas! And it’s not like this dumb-as-shit book even provides the formulas.” I groaned, face palming myself.

He ignored my complaint, beginning to read from the stupid textbook, "In physics, the kinetic energy of an object is the energy which it possesses due to its motion. It is defined as the work needed to accelerate a body of a given mass from rest to its stated velocity. Having gained this energy during its acceleration, the body maintains this kinetic energy unless its speed changes. The same amount of work is done by the body in decelerating from its current speed to a state of-"

"Oh my god, shut up." I groaned, "I'm sick of kinetic energy." 

“Stop getting frustrated and highly annoyed, because you’re highly annoying me. Now let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I love you. Ok.


End file.
